just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny stories
Share your funny stories below! One time when I was a kid I had a HUGE crush on this guy! I was like 8 and he was a couple month's older than me. He straight up had GOLDEN HAIR! But that's beside's the point. One day he brought his IPad to school and got to play it. He played FNaF and about 11 kid's where gathered around even though it was only supposed to be me and another watching him play. He got this freaky jump scare (it was the second gamenand this weird witch thing jump scared him) when it jumped scared him EVERYONE screamed! But not me. I fell off the chair laughing so hard I peed my pants! Another funny story at a different school was about a year and a half ago. I was playing soccer in the snow and went to kick the ball away from away from him. He stepped on an bad part of the snow and sank down so when I went to kick the ball I accidentally kicked him "there". Oh my god I felt so bad but legit everyone was laughing INCLUDING HIM. I ended up peeing my pant's and managed to sneak off into the locker room where I had some extra clothes. That's all => hope ya laughed! I have a pant-peeing story as well. So my moms parents have a HUGE backyard so we can play lots of stuff out there. I was so excited when I turned twelve because I could now play bocce ball with the adults (if you don’t know what it is I’ll give you the basic rules: in small teams, maybe 1-4 people with assigned colors, the goal is to throw your ball as close to the goal which is a larger ball thrown out by the winning team of the previous round or if it is your first round the thrower is chosen randomly. If your team‘s colored ball is closest you get however many points, the second closet gets a point or two less than the first team. If both of the closest balls are from one team they get all the points. The winner of that round gets to throw and set the goal for the next round. Sorry if that made no sense you can search it up). My cousin had just turned twelve too, so we were on a team of two together against all the stronger and taller adults. After losing very bad for very long we pleaded the adults to set the goal closer to the throwing line. They kept saying no until it was my dad‘s turn and he took pity on us. He threw it maybe three or four feet away from the throwing line. My cousin and I laughed hysterically for some reason. I peed my pants but was to embarrassed to say, so I pulled my pant down a little so my underwear didn’t make my pants wet. Of course, my cousin and I throw too far and the adults win. We laugh again because we just lost the easiest round. Then a bee came by and my cousin flipped out! It was funny and everyone was laughing. Then my cousin scream loud “''I PEED MY PANTS!''” It was then I admitted I had peed my pants, too. My mom asked me how long it had been since I wet my pants and I said ten minutes. Everyone laughed again and my mom ushered me and my cousin to the bathroom. It was so funny but it might not be to you since y’all didn’t see it, but it was hilarious! Okay so I got another shorter story. About a week ago me and my boyfriend where in a call. We wanted to do a drawing collaboration but since were long distance we decided to use a base to help. I was scrolling threw some bases and found a picture of Jeff the Killer in a bikini! I started dying of laughter. Now my boyfriend has a VERY deep voice, so when I showed him the picture he laughed but I swear to high heaven he sounded like a HELIUM BALLOON DEFLATING! I was laughing for about ten minute's with him. Category:Randomnez